Luke Una
For Mirror Universe counterpart, see Counterpart N/A. Lieutenant Luke Una (played by Matt Damon) is a socially inept engineering genious. Despite coming from a rather rambunctious family, Luke is more introverted. He is a twin who contasts with his artsy, socialite sister with his mathematic mind and shy tendencies. Luke is currently stationed on Earth. His awkward behaviour sometimes hints at possibe Asbergers. Family Information Immediate Family Parents Born April 07, 2381. *Parents - Katal Dhaja/Katal Savoi (2347) and Cathasach Una (2344 - 2383/2403). *Step-father - Chiaro Dhow (2382). His biological father was killed in a freak construction accident where he was impaled by a unsecurely fashioned pipe. Soon, Faran Una (2341) came into the picture but his stay was short lived when tensions between him and Katal became too much. He is now estranged from the family. In future plots, however, Luke's father Cathasach never died until 2403. Though their relationship wasn't as strong as it could be they did bond so he was quite troubled after Cathasach was murdered by Zuri Dorr. Luke has always felt like a let down in the social arena given his father's reputation as a lady's man. Luke is now closer with his mother. He has some contact with Una's new host Sendra Mysen-Una. Sibling(s) *Older Sister - N'lani Una (2380) *Older, Twin Sister - Lauren Una (2381). *Adopted, Older Sister - Mylee Mawiziki-Una (2378); via Solange + Adewale. *Adopted, Older Brother - Una-Koran Jatar (2379); via Kava + Azin. *Maternal; Older Half-Brother - Tucker Dorr (2376); via Katal + Eben. *Maternal; Older Half-Brother - Benjamin Wolfe (2377); via Katal + Marcus. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Farhi Una (2385); via Katal + Faran. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Brother - Jolon Dhow (2401); via Katal + Chiaro. *Maternal; Younger, Half-Sister - Aaliyah Dhaja (2402); via Katal + Chiaro. Extended Family Paternal *Grandparents - Sela Nora (2320) and Garnik Nora (2316); via Cathasach. *Uncle - Fing Nora (2340); via Cathasach. *Cousin - Maja Nora (2363); via Cathasach. Step-Paternal *Step-Grandparents - Evalynne Dhow (2256) and Kitaan Dhow (2200); via Chiaro. *Step-Aunts - Elliana Dhaja (2381), Adiyah Dhaja (2383), and Zoe Dhaja (2397); via Chiaro. *Step-Uncles - Dylan Dhow (2390), Zachary Dhow (2397) and Ah'riel Dhow (2401); via Chiaro. Maternal *Great x13 Grandparents - Peta Clearwater (1920-1998) and Anthony Fabbro (1921-1999). *Great-Grandparent (Paternal) - Arrennhe Nnerhin (2290-2369) and Ai'odann T'Kassus (2270-2374). *Great-Grandparent (Maternal) - Marian Stoma (2288-2369) and Gregory Fabbro (2280-2368). *Grandparents - Laura Fabbro (2312-2366) and Lorbadin T'Kassus (2304-2381). *Great Aunt - Emily Fabbro (2310). Nephew(s)/Niece(s) *N'lani + Hayden - Draken Liu (2398). *N'lani + Kitaan - Jesse Dhow (2384/2400), Liyah Dhaja (2386/2402), and Logan Dhow (2386/2402). **Elliana Dhaja (2381) and Adiyah Dhaja (2383); via Kitaan + Eva. *Mylee + Sidney - Nadiyah Piper (2402). *Benjamin + Katriona - Bella Wolfe (2403). *Lauren + Zahir - Ilias al-Khalid (2402), Dorian al-Khalid (2403) and Dhalia al-Khalid (2403) . **Shahrazad al-Khalid (2392), Darya al-Khalid (2396) and Ziba al-Khalid (2399); via Zahir + Seranha. *Jatar + Anna - Koran Kava (2403) and Koran Suder (2403). *Iskander + Johara - Tobias al-Khalid (2374), Georgiana al-Khalid (2383), Maja al-Khalid (2385), Isaac al-Khalid (2387), Hasan al-Khalid (2398) and Mylee al-Khalid (2400); via marriage to Zahir. NOTES: Further indented bullets imply step-relations. In-laws *Brother-in-law to Anna-Aleena Thay through Jatar. *Brother-in-law to Zahir al-Khalid through Lauren. *Brother-in-law to Kitaan Dhow through N'lani CP. *Former Brother-in-law to Hayden Liu-Ioan through N'lani (divorced). *Former Brother-in-law to Sidney Piper through Mylee (widow). *Former Brother-in-law to Katje Uhise through Benjamin (divorce). *Nephew-in-law to Kitaan Dhow through marriage to Katriona FP. Personal Life Valencia Ross Luke met his first girlfriend, Valencia Ross, in June 2397 when they ran into each other (literally) while navigating the halls of Starfleet Academy. While she was a civilian she had been using the library. Both intrigued by the others intelligence, they had a secret crush form. It wasn't until after the Una-Liu wedding did they form a relationship. When Luke went to school on the USS Valiant, Valencia went with him to stay close. The couple progressed even further when they shared their first intimate encounters and were living together on Earth. Despite being together for so long and added stress of their species mix should they ever get serious, in November, 2402 Luke called the relationship off. Starfleet Academy Serving as a Cadet in the Academy from 2397-2399 (Sept), Luke entered into the Engineering division with a degree in Aerospace Engineering and Weapons Design. With exceptional intelligence, Luke was able to graduate highschool at fifteen. Wishing to plow through the program as quickly as he could, he worked all the way through the summers, enabling him to graduate in three years, not four. He graduated in Valedictorian. In his last year, Luke also served as the Chief of Engineering USS Valiant for the Red Squad program. Military Service Upon graduation, Luke took his first pick on Bajor working at the University of Bajor and as a worker on Deep Space Nine. Later, when he wished to be closer to his family, he moved to Earth and is working for the Greenwood Energy Initiative in the engineering department. When the Initiative was closed, he went to work for his mother. Years as *'Lt. JG:' 2399- 2402 *'Lieutenant:' 2402-Current Commendations *'Cadet Star:' Given to officers who graduate with disctinction. Category:Terran Category:Romulan Category:Trill Category:Red Squad Category:Starfleet Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:Katrina's Character Category:N/A Mirror Universe Category:USS Fenrir